memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Spezies, Völker und Kulturen
Namenlose Spezies So, ein neues Problem: Namenlose Spezies. Man könnte sie alle auf einer Seite sammeln, die dann recht lang und unübersichtlich wird, oder aber das folgende System verwenden: * Bewohner von Bre'el IV * Spezies von Ja'Dar Folgende Gedanken sitzen dahinter: Als erstes wird der Name des Planeten bekommen, von dem sie offenbar stammen (zwar auch Fehleranfällig, wenn es eine Kolonie ist, aber dann halt "Bewohner der XYZ-Kolonie") oder wenn der Planet nicht bekannt ist, wird der Name eines Individuums verwendet. Bezeichnungen gut? Alles was dann noch unbekannt ist, sollte nach dem MA/en-System auf einer Standardliste landen. -- Kobi 13:25, 10. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Also ich wäre durchaus dafür, diese Liste komplett durchzuziehen ohne Speziesartikel von Nebencharakteren, da wir sonst dort das Problem haben, dass wir Artikel anlegen, die sowohl im Personen- als auch im Speziesartikel genau das gleiche abhandeln. Von so großer Bedeutung sind die "Aliens of the week" nun auch wieder nicht, als dass man sie hier nicht genauso "abhandeln" könnte, wie auch in den Serien. Aber wir können auch gerne unseren Artikel-Counter etwas in die Höhe treiben *g* 21:07, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::dumme Frage, aber was ist Unbenannte Völker, wenn nicht das?--Bravomike 16:47, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ja, stimmt - nur ob das so mit dem POV korrekt ist... Die Überschriften in Bezug auf Serien zu sortieren, widerspricht dem eigentlich. Planet und Jahr würde dort wesentlich besser passen. 17:52, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::naja, POV-technisch ist selbst "Unbenannt" kritisch, ansonsten stimme ich dir zu, empfehle Sortierung nach Jahr--Bravomike 18:34, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) Bug? Ich kann ab "Trabe" die Quellen nicht mehr sehen, es wird nur die Serie angezeigt (bei Filmen nur "Film"). Geht da nur mir so oder ist das ein allgemeiner Bug? Woran liegt das?--Bravomike 22:34, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Geht mir auch so. Obwohl sie im Quelltext stehen, werden sie im Browser nicht mehr angezeigt.--Tobi72 22:39, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Seit Tobi72 eine Spezies vor "Trabe" hinzugefügt hat (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Spezies_und_Kulturen&diff=140592&oldid=140580) ist nun nicht mehr "Trabe", sondern "Tosk-Jäger", die Spezies davor, der erste Eintrag mit dem Problem. Kann es sein, dass es eine maximale Anzahl von Vorlageneinbindungen pro Artikel gibt? Wenn ja, dann ist das aber erst nach der Umstellung so, die schon anderweitig für Probleme sorgte, vorher funktionierte die Tabelle--Bravomike 23:12, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ähnliches Problem hatten wir vor einiger Zeit auch auf MA/en. Grund ist, dass für die Gesamtheit aller per Vorlagen eigebundenen Teile einer Seite nur eine fixe Speichergröße zur Verfügung steht. Grundlage ist dabei nicht der endgültige Output (also die Referenz), sondern die maximale Länge des Wikitextes in den Zwischenschritten. Bei verschachtelten Vorlagen wie der Ref-Vorlage kommt da schnell einiges zusammen, so dass die maximale Größe überschritten und weitere Vorlagen nicht mehr ausgewertet werden. Abhilfe: Alles, was in einer Vorlage per "noinclude" steht, wird zwar nachher nicht angezeigt, zählt aber trotzdem zur Gesamtgröße - also alles an Erklärungstexten auf die Diskussionsseite auslagern. -- Cid Highwind 23:31, 8. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich korrigiere das dann grade mal. 13:53, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Hm, jetzt reichen die Verweise nach einem Purgen bis "Voth"... Die Liste ist wohl für die Verwendung von Vorlagen zu lang, wie es scheint. 14:10, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) der artikel verkraftet jetzt genau 320 mal die vorlage Ep link und deren inhalt. was nun?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:41, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Umbau Okay, da die Liste für die Verwendung unserer Episoden- und Filmvorlagen anscheinend viel zu lang ist, müssen wir darüber nachdenken, wie wir die Liste vernünftig aufteilen und diesen Bereich hier komplett neu strukturieren. Eine Strukturierung wie im Races and cultures erscheint mir ganz sinnvoll - zusätzlich dazu sollte man vielleicht aber doch noch eine alphabetisch sortierte Liste führen. Stellt sich eventuell dann nur die Frage, ob es ausreicht, sie in zwei Teile zu trennen (A-M, N-Z) oder ob man nicht sie zur Sicherheit nicht in drei Teile auftrennt (A-I, J-R und S-Z). 14:22, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Drei Teile sind sinnvoller. Sonst ist muss das dann zu schnell wieder geändert werden.--Tobi72 14:36, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Also unabhängig von den sortierten Listen hätte ich schon gerne eine Gesamtliste. Könnte man eventuell vielleicht auf die Quellen verzichten, die finden sich ja sowieso in den Artikel und bringen bei Spezies wie Vulkanier auch nicht viel Sinn. Aber wenn die Quellen doch bleiben sollen (ich könnte es auch verstehen, ich mag Quelle:)), dann lieber drei als zwei Teile--Bravomike 18:25, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Hm, also die Quellen müssen eigentlich nicht sein, da die Artikel selbst ja bereits mit Quellen versehen sind, oder? 23:22, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Sag ich doch. Man könnte auch viel gewinnen, wenn man nur Quellen angibt bei Spezies, die nur in einer Folge auftauche. Im Prinzip ist das aber keine optimale Lösung, ganz oder gar nicht. Deswegen bin ich im Zweifel auch dafür, alle Quellen rauszunehmen, in anderen Listen haben wir sie auch nicht (obwohl ich wie gesagt Quellen mag, aber der Erhalt der Gesamtübersicht ist mir wichtiger)--Bravomike 23:28, 7. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Edosianer Also zum vorigen Punkt. Quellen müssen von mir aus auch nicht sein. Hab die Edosianer hinzugefügt aus TAS. Hab TAS nie verfolgt, deswegen weiß ich nicht ob es auch so ausgesprochen wurde. Warum aber auch nicht?! Is die Quelle die ich genommen hab OK? Ich dachte das man die Episode nehmen sollte wo vll.t ein Speziesnamen fällt (am besten davon erste), oder? Hab wie gesagt kaum eine TAS episode gesehen. --HenK | discuss 12:41, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hätte jetzt auch mal die Edosianer angefangen, weiss jetzt aber nicht ob "Lincoln Enterprises" in Arex Hintergrundinformationen canon ist bzw wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe wird die Spezies Edosianer in TAS nicht erwähnt - hab TAS auch nie wirklich gesehn. Also bei MAen ist es canon Dr. Relezt 14:46, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Empfindungsfähigkeit Hallo. Mir ist folgendes aufgefallen. Ganz am Anfang der Seite steht, dass hier empfindungsfähige Spezies aufgeführt werden. Allerdings finden sich in der Liste ein paar Spezies wie zum Beispiel LB10445 die dieses Kriterium sicher nicht erfüllen. Sollte man die nicht entfernen? Oder die Definition der Liste auf empfindungsfähige und nicht empfindungsfähige Spezies ausweiten? 91.50.73.158 16:10, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, das passt nicht. Ich würde hier wirklich nur die empfindungsfähigen Spezies sammeln. Der Rest könnte theoretisch zu den Tieren--Bravomike 20:48, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC)